This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. De-scalping the brain is a very critical step in MRI data post-processing and analyzing. Most common areas of application are visualization, surface rendering, image registration, DTI and perfusion MRI data post-processing, and decreasing the complexity of subsequent processing algorithms. Many applications related to brain MRI either require, or benefits from the ability to accurately segment brain from the non-brain tissue. De-scalping is one of the interesting and challenging problems in MRI and a number of techniques have been developed for accomplishing it. A recent study published by Fennema-Notestine et al. (2006) concluded that existing algorithms had both strengths and weaknesses, but that no single algorithm was robust enough across different sequences. There is still a need for simple and robust methods for accurate de-scalping. Here we present a new simple technique for brain de-scalping. This technique is based upon lipid ratio map computed using with and without lipid saturation images, which are routinely acquired on most of the clinical scanners.